Internal Trials
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: It was none of his business. He should've never had said anything or gotten involved to begin with. But now he is, and now he's infuriated. What shall Goten do when "that man" is finally confronted? ONE-SHOT.


**Yes, we've brought you two pieces today from the One Shot Hot Spot that once existed.**

**One Shot brought to you by Saiyajin-Love and TeamDragonStar. Neither own Dragon Ball/Z/GT**

* * *

Without a doubt, he loved his father. And no one could question whether or not he loved his mother. So why was he stuck in between this decision as he stood leaning his head upon the door of his home. If he loved his father, he wouldn't get involved in this. But if he thought about it some more, the love for his mother who fed him, clothed him, talked to him about his problems, and first trained him; far surpassed the love for his father. And because of that, he had an obligation to go in here and do this. He had to do it, so he could try to make the one he loved somewhat happy again. Yeah, he just had to do it.

Goten deeply inhaled, then breathed out before he placed his hand on the knob to turn it. He slowly pushed the door open, with what one would deem as hesitation. When he opened it, he found his mother setting the table for six again. He greatly sighed as he entered the home and shut the door behind him.

The sound of the door caused Chi-Chi to eagerly look towards it. Her excited eyes laid upon Goten; but once she realized it was just him, Goten could see within the depths of her eyes that that excitement had slightly died down. Noticing such only put more reason behind what he had to do.

Despite the expression within her eyes, Chi-Chi gladly said, "Hey Goten, how was the visit to Bulma's house? Vegeta wasn't being a pest, was he? I know he doesn't want to see me bring out the frying pan for messing with my children."

"No mom." Goten tried to say with a joyful tone and even with a smirk plastered upon his face; however, Chi-Chi saw the hole in his fascade when one word passed through his lips.

"What's wrong Goten? Lunch is almost ready." Chi-Chi seriously questioned as she placed the last plate on the table. She glanced up at Goten, who was fidgeting with his hands as his eyes looked everywhere except at her.

"Can we talk?" Goten mumbled.

"Umm, sure." Chi-Chi unsurely replied as she sat down at one of the chairs. "Have a seat, too."

Goten obliged. He sat down at the end of the table, diagonal from his mother. The room suddenly became silent with only the sound of the pot boiling over in the background.

Come on, he could do it. He could do it. This was his mother he was talking to. She wouldn't take it the wrong way. She always understood him. And for someone like her, talking about this would most likely make her happy. He wanted nothing more than this right now.

With new found confidence Goten softly said, "I'm worried about you," as his eyes finally met his mother's.

"What for?" Chi-Chi asked as her eyebrows wrinkled upon her forehead.

"You constantly set the table for 6, you stay up late every night as if expecting someone, and then I ." Goten blurted out before stopping himself.

"You what?" Chi-Chi demanded to know, her tone immediately shifting from worry to hidden discontent.

"I heard you crying one time. It was the other day when you thought I wasn't home," Goten replied. Chi-Chi got choked on her own words, covering her forehead out of embarrassment and overwhelming shame.

"..." she didn't have a response to that.

"You know I love dad, but I hate to see you unhappy mom. It makes me sad to see you that way." Goten gently said, moving his head to the left to get a better sight of his mother's face.

"It's not because of your father!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she dropped her hand from her forehead.

"Mom, I never said it was. But now that you've said it I'll say it is." Goten replied.

"It's not!"

"We all know it is."

"We, as in you guys been talking behind my back about how unhappy I am? Is that what you do when you go over to Bulma's. I never thought they could be a bad influence on you." Chi-Chi snapped.

"Stop it mom. That's not it. When I say we, I mean me and Gohan."

"Oh so my children are talking behind my back. How great is that?" Chi-Chi caustically replied, looking angrily upon her son as she spat such.

"MOM, that's not it! We're worried. You need to get out more and stop thinking about dad all the time, because he's not going to just waltz in anytime soon. He's off training somewhere." Goten blurted out. He covered his mouth, instantly regretting saying that.

"Mom?" Goten whispered.

Chi-Chi was looking down, refusing to look up at Goten. How transparent had her facade been? Had she been a fool to believe she could fool her sons? What kind of mother is she to sit there and let her son's see her full with gloom?

Goten not knowing what else to do, got up from the chair to walk a short distance to hers. He kindly placed his hand upon her shoulder.

She snapped her head up, snatching her shoulder from his grasp. And for the first time, in his 20 years, he saw his mother with tears in her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do? Leave your father! I love him. And if I leave him what will I do, huh? You ever thought about that!" Chi-Chi yelled as she jumped out of her chair, throwing it to the kitchen floor.

"Mom.." Goten gently began to say.

"Don't mom me!" Chi-Chi furiously interrupted. "I won't leave your father and I can't just forget about him either. And who are you to ask me to do that Goten! It's none of your business."

"But.."

"Get out right now!" Chi-Chi shouted as she pointed to the door.

"Mom."

"I said get out!" Chi-Chi yelled, as she cut him off one last time.

Goten furiously turned around to storm out of the house; slamming the door behind him. Chi-Chi stared at the place her son had stood, her eyes flooding with her tears. The second man to do this to her, and it was her son. What had she done? Chi-Chi desperately thought as she fell to the floor; allowing her sorrow that had built up over the years to pour all over the floor and consume her heart.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Goten flew in the air at rapid speed going nowhere. He was trying to cool his head, after being so wound up. He couldn't believe what his mother just said to him. How can she yell, "Get out," to him? And it really wasn't his fault. He was only concerned for her. It's not like he wanted her to leave his father.

'Father, the man behind everything,' Goten reflected as he suddenly halted in the sky. He was supposed to go to see Trunks' after lunch, but he had something more important to attend to. And with that thought in mind, he sensed out a certain ki and sped off in that direction.

Within some time, Goten arrived to what appeared to be a barren wasteland. He floated in the air as he glanced over the area until his eyes locked upon one man. His technique, fighting, hair, and clothes said it was him. Goten's heart began to thump in his chest so hard, that he could hear his own heartbeat. He began to tremble, becoming even more anxious, to speak with him. Goten instantly flew down to the ground.

"Dad! I need to speak with you!" Goten stated, as he heavily breathed in and out, keeping up with the way his heart paced inside his chest.

"Not right now son, I'm training Uub. It can wait," Goku replied as he effortlessly blocked several hits Uub rushed to throw at him.

Goten, still keyed up, appeared right in front of Goku; unintentionally pushing Uub to the side with much force. Goku's eyebrows creased upon his face as he stared at his son.

"It can't wait, Dad! I have a few questions for you." Goten stated.

This tone. It was unlike Goten. Goku couldn't help but to stare at his son with concern.

"Why are you like this? Why do others have to take blame for your mistakes? Is it so hard to keep a promise?" Goten frantically said, letting all his frustrations out at once.

"What? Are you okay Goten," Goku questioned.

"NO I'm not okay! Someone whom I supposed to look up to is never there. Mother always tries to hide it, but she misses you terribly." Goten retorted.

"I'm sure your mother's fine, Goten." Goku easily replied, waving off such notion.

"How would you know! You're never there. And when someone asks her about how she feels, she takes her anger out on them! I know because I was there." Goten snapped back, becoming more agitated as he spoke. He paused, remembering to breathe in and out before energetically continuing, "What kind of person can happily train off somewhere and not care about anothers' feelings? Don't you love mother! Don't you!"

"Goten, now is not the time to talk about this. I only have a few minutes left to train before lunch." Goku said trying to soothe Goten in a way.

It didn't work as Goten stated with much contempt held deep within his voice, "Then when is the time dad! Is training more important than us?"

"Goten, you're taking things the wrong way. Calm down, you're acting a bit like Chi-Chi." Goku said as he smiled it off and rubbed the back of his head.

Rage, he's never felt anything more than this. Was it right? Was he supposed to feel this way towards his dad? Well how could he not with his father, his role model, standing there smiling away his serious questions as if he didn't give a damn. And then the way he mentioned his mother, sounded like a disrespectful comment. Of course, there's a possibility that he misunderstood, but the rage consuming him because this man insisted on avoiding the answers to his questions did not allow him to comprehend. And how did he deal with things he didn't like or understood at times; take monsters for example. If talking didn't work with those beasts, the Saiyan instinct beckoned him to fight.

And before logic could process itself in sweet Goten's mind, he found himself punching Goku right in his damn face to wipe that smirk off.

**Some Goten Angst brought to you by Saiyajin-Love. Show her some love and go visit her profile. She writes some Good GokuxChi Chi :p**


End file.
